<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A fire like a spotlight by vandrell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877130">A fire like a spotlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandrell/pseuds/vandrell'>vandrell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>grandmeister of soul consumption [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(about wangxian bc ofc he does), Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gusu one braincell trio, Headshaker Nie Huaisang lite, I continue to not know how to tag, M/M, Nie Huaisang making bets, Soul Eater AU, Soul Eater knowledge not required!, feat. - Freeform, pre SangCheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandrell/pseuds/vandrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie Huaisang loves his brother...but he does not love his brother's Battle Tactics class. </p><p>---</p><p>“Fuck.” Wei Wuxian whispers, almost inaudibly, next to him. </p><p>Nie Huaisang is very much inclined to agree. Especially since he’s about to become cannon fodder for whatever Da-ge has planned for today. </p><p>---</p><p>some more soul eater AU no one asked for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Pre), Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Huáisāng, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Niè Huáisāng &amp; Niè Míngjué</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>grandmeister of soul consumption [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A fire like a spotlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soul Eater knowledge not necessary! But essentially you've got meisters and weapons and meisters wield weapons if their soul wavelengths and they all go to a crack school called DWMA. Also E.A.T. stands for Especially Advantaged Talent which is one of the classes in DWMA! (The other class is N.O.T. which stands for Normally Overcome Target).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie Huaisang lets out a groan as he stretches out over the table. Classes were <em>boring</em>, unbearably <em>boring</em>. Why did Da-ge force him to attend these classes when he <em>knew</em> that Nie Huaisang was useless at these types of things.</p><p>(There is no way Da-ge does not know. Nie Huaisang has been very deliberate in what he makes sure Nie Mingjue knows. <em>Very deliberate</em>.)</p><p>No matter that his weapon form was a war fan. The Nie elders had often said that Nie Huaisang should have been a silk folding fan to match his temperament. And Nie Huaisang thought they were probably right.</p><p>“Nie Huaisang!” </p><p>Nie Huaisang jolts up out of his seat. “Yes!” </p><p>He cringes as he meets Lan Qiren’s eyes. Their instructor for their Soul Sciences E.A.T. class. The three star meister was one of the strictest E.A.T. instructors, though secretly Nie Huaisang thought that Nie Mingjue was an even stricter instructor. </p><p>(...Though that might just be him and his unique privilege of being Nie Mingjue’s younger brother.)</p><p>“What are the basic principles of Soul Perception?” </p><p>“Ummmmmm.” </p><p>Lan Qiren humphs and turns his gaze to another victim. </p><p>Nie Huaisang mentally sighs in relief and celebrates his victory. One more question avoided and some more expectations escaped. He lets his mind wander to the painting he’d just started that is eagerly awaiting his attention. It’s, frankly, much more interesting than whatever Lan Qiren is droning on about. (It can’t be <em>that</em> important.)</p><p>At long last, Lan Qiren releases them from his clutches. <em>Though this is really a case of ‘out of the frying pan into the fire</em>,’ Nie Huaisang thinks as he trudges to their Battle Arts class. He’d been promised hell from Da-ge today since he’d been slacking off while Da-ge was away on a mission. So he can only hope that Jiang Wanyin is feeling up to being a target today. </p><p>Though Jiang Wanyin is usually a good sport about being forced to go through terrible tasks because of Nie Huaisang’s inability to stop pissing off his brother. If anything, it’s Nie Huaisang’s inherent special ability, since he can’t seem to actually make anything happen in weapon form like he’s supposed to. </p><p>When Nie Huaisang enters the training room, he can feel Da-ge’s oppressive Soul Wavelength filling the room. Wincing, Nie Huaisang tries to close the door to the room unobtrusively. Da-ge’s soul wavelength is so classically <em>Nie</em> that he’s sure that the other students were suffering under the sheer <em>weight </em>of his soul. Something definitely crawled up Da-ge’s ass and died since Nie Huaisang saw him this morning. Which doesn’t bode well for Jiang Wanyin’s well-being during class. </p><p>“<em>What did you do?</em>” Jiang Wanyin hisses as Nie Huaisang slinks over to join the rest of his peers. </p><p>“Nothing!” Nie Huaisang protests. And he <em>hadn’t</em>. (Probably. He’s like 99% sure.)</p><p>Jiang Wanyin stares at him suspiciously and Nie Huasiang pouts. “Why don’t you ever believe me?” </p><p>“Hm,” Jiang Wanyin snorts, “I really wonder why.” </p><p>“This is slander!” he protests. </p><p>“Give it up, A-Sang. It’s not like it isn’t true. At <em>least</em> 90% of the time your brother is in a bad mood can be directly attributed to you,” Wei Wuxian interjects, smirking. </p><p>Nie Huaisang whines. “I swear I didn’t do anything this time though! He was <em>fine</em> when I left this morning.” </p><p>“Sure he was,” Jiang Wanyin says dismissively. </p><p>“He was! Although...he was supposed to have a mission debrief this morning. Maybe that’s why?” </p><p>Wei Wuxian shrugs and Jiang Wanyin continues to look steadily away as Nie Huaisang looks between them. </p><p>“You’re the one who’s gonna suffer the worst of it.” Wei Wuxian points out. “You already said that your brother was going to run you through your paces since you skipped class last week.” </p><p>“And what about me?” Jiang Wanyin frowns. “Why does your brother always have to take it out on me too?” </p><p>“Luck of the draw?” Nie Huaisang says, arranging his features into his best ‘I-am-absolutely-in-no-way-shape-or-form-guilty’ expression. </p><p>Jiang Wanyin snorts. “You could definitely sync with almost anyone else, Nie Huaisang. You’re not near as useless as you pretend to be, don’t think I can’t tell.” </p><p>Nie Huaisang shakes his head. “You’re mistaken, Wanyin-xiong! I am most definitely useless and no-good and completely not worthy of being an E.A.T. student.”</p><p>A beat of silence and dubious stares. </p><p>Wei Wuxian starts snickering and, when Nie Huaisang shoves at his friend, starts howling in laughter. Jiang Wanyin shakes his head and rolls his eyes so hard he might actually have broken something as Nie Huaisang grabs a hold of Wei Wuxian and shakes him, trying to get him to stop laughing. </p><p>Nie Huaisang looks around, bowing in apology to their classmates, as he tries to shut up Wei Wuxian. He distantly notes Lan Wangji staring in his typical stoic (lovestruck) silence at the still-cackling Wei Wuxian. </p><p>(Hopefully Wei Wuxian figures that out soon. Nie Huaisang doesn’t want <em>anything</em> to do with whatever that mess of a situation is. <strike>Even if he’s got a lot of money riding on Wei Wuxian figuring his shit out.</strike>)</p><p>The room falls silent as the door to Da-ge’s office slams open and his brother stomps out. The door slowly creaks as it closes, providing the background music to their soon-to-be demise, as Da-ge’s soul is <em>definitely</em> twisted into all types of knots that Nie Huaisang would really rather not deal with.</p><p>“Fuck.” Wei Wuxian whispers, almost inaudibly, next to him. </p><p>Nie Huaisang is very much inclined to agree. Especially since he’s about to become cannon fodder for whatever Da-ge has planned for today. </p><p>The only thing that could possibly make this worse is if Da-ge decided he was going to use Nie Huaisang as his weapon instead of his usual partner of Meng Yao...who is conspicuously missing. <em>Fuck</em>. </p><p>(Maybe this will be a class where Da-ge <em>doesn’t</em> use a weapon and just coaches them instead of personally pointing out each and every flaw of their technique. Nie Huaisang realizes that this is wishful thinking but he likes to pretend that he’s an optimist.)</p><p>“Huaisang. Come here.” </p><p>Nie Huaisang distinctly feels like he’s going to his funeral as he steps forward towards Da-ge. He risks a glance behind him and sees Wei Wuxian mouthing ‘<em>I’ll pray for you</em>.’ <em>Which</em> <em>is <strong>not helpful at all, Wei-xiong!</strong></em> </p><p>Swallowing nervously, Nie Huaisang steps up to his brother and blinks. </p><p>“Well?” Nie Mingjue beckons impatiently with an open hand. </p><p>Nie Huaisang cringes and closes his eyes as he wills himself to <em>shift</em>. His weapon form is as familiar to him as his human form and it is a comfort to encase himself in metal and lacquered paper. </p><p>(And, no, Nie Huaisang most definitely did not use his weapon form as a way to escape the Nie Elders and Da-ge’s overbearing attention when he was young. It’s not his fault he fell asleep in his weapon form and fell into a drawer and thus couldn’t be found for hours. He had absolutely <em>no</em> idea how that happened. None.) </p><p>Da-ge’s soul feels...annoyed? Angry. Furious. <em>Betrayed</em>. </p><p>Nie Huaisang tucks his observations away for a time when Da-ge has calmed down, just a little. Because he doesn’t have a death wish.</p><p>“Da-ge?” He asks, tentatively. Okay, he has maybe a little bit of a death wish. But that’s just because he’s a Nie!</p><p>(He doesn’t expect an answer and his pout is ineffective in this form - the only downside if he’s being honest)  </p><p>Predictably, Nie Mingjue ignores him and barrels on through a lesson that Nie Huaisang doesn’t bother to pay attention to when he’s being whipped through the air to make points. </p><p>(Nie Huaisang knows that Da-ge finds him, in his weapon form, to be a comfort as well. It’s much harder to hurt someone when they’re encased in metal than when they’re in their squishy human bodies.) </p><p>“Pair up,” Nie Mingjue says gruffly. </p><p>Nie Huaisang’s classmates start to slowly pair up into their usual pairs. Jiang Wanyin stares intently at Nie Huaisang, still clutched <strike>tightly</strike>, in Nie Mingjue’s hand and Nie Huaisang makes himself visible to shrug at Jiang Wanyin. Jiang Wanyin slowly nods and then holds out his hand to Wei Wuxian, who, to his credit, doesn’t seem to protest, though Lan Wangji’s expression darkens minutely at the sight. </p><p>(Nie Huaisang is <em>so </em>totally going to win that bet.)</p><p>He finds himself drifting off again as Da-ge begins barking out orders and forcing everyone to start resonating. For some reason, Nie Huaisang doesn’t think this is what Da-ge meant when he said he’d put Nie Huaisang “through hell” today. But this is evidently a problem that Da-ge will not allow to be solved right this now. So nap time it is. </p><p>A pulse of Da-ge’s soul startles Nie Huaisang out of his daydream (he was painting <em>birds</em> - it was very nice) and Nie Huasiang cautiously prods back with his own soul wavelength. “Are you ready?” Nie Mingjue asks mentally. </p><p>“Ready? For what?” And it was in this instant that Nie Huaisang knew that his brother hadn’t forgotten his promise. </p><p>Nie Huaisang yelps as he’s brought up to block Wei Wuxian who is sparking with Jiang Wanyin’s soul wavelength. </p><p>“Wait! What?” </p><p>Wei Wuxian cackles as Jiang Wanyin jumps away.</p><p>“Why are you <em>laughing</em>, Wei-xiong!” Nie Huaisang cries out as his brother <em>fwips</em> him open to deflect Su She away. </p><p>(Nie Huaisang does not feel bad <em>at all</em> for the pain in Su She’s voice as he gets torn out of his meister’s hand and tossed to the floor, <em>hard</em>. Not one bit of pity at all.) </p><p>Nie Huaisang winces as he’s brought up again and again to block his classmates. His inability to actually <em>use</em> any advanced techniques - <em>why</em> is he in the E.A.T. class again? - resulting in Da-ge just brute forcing his way through his classmates and using their soul resonance to augment Nie Huaisang’s poor physical durability. </p><p>Seriously, who let Nie Huaisang’s weapon form be a war fan. Nie Huaisang is <em>not</em> made for war at all. Nie Huaisang would like to lodge a complaint. Many complaints. </p><p>Eventually, Nie Huaisang’s brother, who has no measure of sympathy for anyone who can’t hold their ground against him alone for more than fifteen minutes, has put all of Nie Huaisang’s classmates on the ground groaning in pain. Nie Huaisang is also groaning, possibly more than anyone else. </p><p>Internally though. Because groaning out loud is a sign of weakness that Da-ge will not hesitate to weaponize in the form of even more training. </p><p>Thankfully, Da-ge lets him go and Nie Huaisang transforms back to his squishy human form (and moves <em>very quickly</em> away from Da-ge). </p><p>“Class dismissed,” Da-ge says brusquely before sweeping past all his groaning students into his office. </p><p>The door shuts with a distinct <em>click</em>. </p><p>As one, all of Nie Huaisang’s classmates turn to him and glare. </p><p>“It wasn’t me!” Nie Huaisang protests as Jin Zixuan hisses, “What did you<em> do</em>?” </p><p>Nie Huaisang pouts. “Why don’t any of you ever believe me when I say it wasn’t my fault?” </p><p>“Because historically speaking,” Su She starts, “it’s always your fault.” </p><p>Nie Huaisang narrows his eyes. Clearly Su She’s thoughts on this matter were to be ignored. “This time I <em>swear</em> it wasn’t my fault.” </p><p>His classmates roll their eyes and slowly gather themselves up and leave the room, leaving him with Wei Wuxian and Jiang Wanyin.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asks Wei Wuxian anxiously. “I know that Da-ge put a <em>lot</em> of energy into his blocks.” </p><p>Wei Wuxian laughs. “Your brother sure is strong! I can’t imagine what it’d be like to have to fight him when he’s actually fighting offensively and not just defensively.” </p><p>Nie Huaisang shudders as he remembers all the times that Da-ge chased after him for ‘training’, and says vehemently. “That is not something that should be inflicted upon <em>anyone</em>.” </p><p>Wei Wuxian blinks. “You okay, A-Sang?” </p><p>“One thousand-out-of-ten would <em>not </em>recommend that experience!” He says brightly. </p><p>Jiang Wanyin snorts and Nie Huaisang smiles brightly. “Made you laugh!” </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Jiang Wanyin pushes himself to his feet. “We’re going to be late to next period if we don’t leave now.” </p><p>He holds out a hand to Nie Huaisang. Blinking blankly at the hand, Nie Huaisang’s mind whirls. <em>What does this mean? Why is Jiang Wanyin doing this? Does he want something? Did Wei-xiong put him up to this? What does it <strong>all mean?</strong></em></p><p>Wei Wuxian clears his throat and Nie Huaisang startles. “Wha-?” </p><p>Jiang Wanyin is pulling his hand back, a red flush creeping up his neck. </p><p>“Oh!” Nie Huaisang pushes himself forward to catch Jiang Wanyin’s hand, nearly falling over himself in his rush. </p><p>Thankfully, Jiang Wanyin catches him and hauls him upward. And, most importantly, doesn’t let Nie Huaisang make a fool of himself. Though, who is Nie Huaisang kidding, he’s made a fool of himself plenty of times in front of Wei Wuxian and Jiang Wanyin before. </p><p>(He’s not quite in the frame of mind to analyze why it’s any different right now. </p><p><strike>He knows exactly why.</strike>)</p><p>Nie Huaisang grins brightly again at Jiang Wanyin as he’s steadied on his feet. “Thank you!” </p><p>(Being this close to Jiang Wanyin really makes him aware of the fact of how <em>purple</em> Jiang Wanyin’s eyes are. They really are pretty and a beautiful color. They make Nie Huaisang want to paint a canvas full of that color and only that color. Annnnnd he needs to stop going down this train of thought before he really embarasses himself.) </p><p>“A-Cheng!” Wei Wuxian whines, holding out his hands. “What about me?” </p><p>Jiang Wanyin’s lips curl into a sneer. “You didn’t get hit that hard.” </p><p>“Why’re you always so mean to me?!” Wei Wuxian pouts, “Lan Zhan wouldn’t have let this happen to me!” </p><p>Nie Huaisang’s head whips to his friend. “Oh, Lan <em>Zhan</em>, is it?” </p><p>He watches in delight as a blush creeps up Wei Wuxian’s neck. </p><p>“I misspoke!” Wei Wuxian says quickly. </p><p>“You did not -” </p><p>“We’re going to be <em>late</em>,” Jiang Wanyin interrupts, his grumpy mask placed firmly back on. </p><p>“This conversation isn’t over, Wei-xiong!” Nie Huaisang calls after Wei Wuxian as he bolts out of the room at the interruption.</p><p>Beside him, Jiang Wanyin is silently shaking his head at his older brother’s antics. “Let’s go?” </p><p>Nie Huaisang smiles and latches onto Jiang Wanyin’s <strike>very well-muscled</strike> arm. He cackles to himself as he watches Jiang Wanyin’s neck turn red. He is very much going to enjoy this. “Let’s go!”  </p><p>At least Nie Huaisang now has one <em>positive </em>thing to occupy himself with. Coaxing Jiang Wanyin out of his bubble of self-repression and loathing will be a monumental task that Nie Huaisang is delighted to be able to start on. He’s had many plans for too damn long and he’s ready to finally set them in motion. </p><p>Figuring out what the hell is wrong with Da-ge is a task that Nie Huaisang is <em>not</em> looking forward to on the other hand. </p><p>But for now, Nie Huaisang will let himself be content with sticking to Jiang Wanyin’s side on the way to their next class. And in the future maybe, just maybe, he’ll find the Nie bravery in him (that he’s never been able to find) to ask Jiang Wanyin to be his permanent meister. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is from the Soul Eater OP Resonance!</p><p>Thank you for infecting me with this AU <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blenderfullasarcasm/pseuds/blenderfullasarcasm">blenderfullasarcasm</a>. Check out their art for this AU <a href="https://blenderfullasarcasm.tumblr.com/post/631189445537857536/day-5-blade-mdzs-soul-eater-au-mdzs-soul-eater">here</a>.</p><p>You can find me on tumblr and further my suffering through asks and prompts :''') </p><p>/<a href="https://vandrell.tumblr.com/">vandrell</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>